The adventures and surprises of life and love
by Rapunzelle
Summary: Ray/Kai. After season 1. Kai and Ray have been dating for a while now but when Kai collapses everything changes and who is this new team and what do they want with Kai and Ray. Mpreg. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is my first multi-chaptered story so please be kind. I am still unsure of how to upload several chapters to one story, so any tips are very welcome. I would like to dedicate this to light shadow as she has been dying to read this.

Title: The adventures and surprises of life and love

Summary:Ray/Kai. After season 1. Kai and Ray have been dating for a while now but when Kai collapses everything changes and who is this new team and what do they want with Kai and Ray. Mpreg.

Pairings: Ray and Kai. Others. Ideas are welocme

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**Chapter 1**

Currently in Russia it was June however the current weather was freezing. The Russian summer's are not as warm as some other countries but are supposed to be warmer than this. People were busying themselves around the town and the children were still playing in the streets and parks. However it was not all fun and games for a particular team of beybladers. The Demolition boys were currently staying in Balcov abbey. Despite the horrible past they had endured there, they had decided to return and put the building to good use, by doing it up as a children's home. All the children who couldn't find their parents after the abbey was shut down were split up and sent to several orphanages across the country. This home would bring all these children back together so they could be a family. However the renovations were taking a while and some problems kept occurring.

'Spencer have you finished fixing the heating, it is FREEZING! Why does it have to be this cold in the middle of summer, it is supposed to be warm' complained Ian.

'I'm almost done so why don't you go bug someone else'.

Ian stomped off pulling his coat around him in search for either Tala, Bryan or Kai. Although Kai wasn't part of the Demolition boys after the tournament they had all put their differences aside and asked him to come and help them rebuild the abbey. He was reluctant at first because he wanted to stay with his boyfriend Ray, but had decided to come after Ray said he had to go back to his village. Ian was walking past the rooms they were currently sleeping in when he heard a noise. He pressed his ear up against the door and heard it again. It was the sound of someone being sick and running water. Ian quietly opened the door and walked to the bathroom.

'Kai? Tala? Bryan? Are you okay?'

However there was no answer

'Hello is anyone in there, open up' Ian shouted banging on the door repeatedly. It was only then that Ian realised the door was unlocked. Walking in he found Kai looking very pale holding himself up on the sink.

'Kai are you okay'?

'Hn'

'I'll go get Tala and Bryan'.

'No' Kai shouted finally turning around.

'But Kai you were throwing up and look at yourself. You're as white as a ghost.'

'I'm fine Ian; it must have been something I ate. Just go help someone do something and I will be down in a minute'.

'Ok' Ian said leaving the bathroom and bedroom. He walked down the corridor and down the stairs into the foyer. Suddenly the front door burst open, bringing with it the cold from outside along with two Russians.

'Fuck it, it's freezing'.

'Oy shrimp, help us with these bags'.

Ian ignored the shrimp comment from Bryan and grabbed some of the bags and followed Tala and Bryan to the kitchen.

'Has Spencer finished with the heating yet' Tala asked.

'Not the last time I checked' Ian replied putting away some cans into the bottom cupboards as they were the only ones he could reach.

Ian kept looking at Tala and Bryan wondering whether to tell them about Kai but torn by whether Kai would kill him or not. After the hundredth glance, Bryan finally asked

'What the hell are you looking at shrimp?'

'Don't call me shrimp, bird brain'

'Midget'

'Fat head'

'Big nose'

'Girls hair'

'STOP IT BOTH OF YOUR. YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE' Tala bellowed. Ian and Bryan shut up immediately at their leaders command. 'Bryan I have told you to keep your anger in check and Ian what is wrong with you. If you have something to say, say it'. Ian looked at both his teammates nervously before saying 'It's..........................

'I've fixed the heating guys' Spencer shouted from some part of the abbey.

'About time' Bryan shouted back.

Tala however refocused his attention back to Ian, 'Well'.

'It's not important' Ian said making a run for the door, but was stopped as Bryan blocked the doorway.

'Not so fast, we want to know what you're hiding'.

'I'm not hiding anything' Ian squeaked. Tala and Bryan looked at each other, and then turned back to Ian advancing on him until Ian felt his back hit the kitchen cupboard.

'I will ask again' Tala said his voice getting dangerously low. 'What do you know'?

'But he will hurt me'.

'Not as much as we will' Bryan said grinning.

'It's Kai'

'What about Kai'

'Tala, Bryan, Ian, get your asses up here now!!!!!!!!!!!' Spencer screamed from upstairs.

The three Russians darted up the stairs and the down the hall. They stopped when they found Spencer crouching over an unconscious Kai lying on the floor just outside his bedroom.

'What happened Spencer, What's wrong with Kai?' Tala asked crouching next to Kai, checking his forehead for a fever. 'He's burning up'.

'I don't know Tala, I was walking down here to wash up after fixing that damn heater and he was just lying here. I've tried to wake him up but he won't'.

'Ian what was you going to tell us about Kai. It could be important.'

'I was walking past here to find you guys and I heard someone throwing up. I had a look and it was Kai, and he was really pale. I asked if he was alright and he said it was just something he ate'. Ian said.

Spencer picked up Kai into his arms 'Tala opened the door so we can put him back in bed'. Tala did so letting Spencer walk in and gently lye Kai on the bed pulling the covers over him. 'Right Bryan go get me a basin of cold water and a cloth, Tala go get me the phone'. Tala and Bryan both ran in different directions.

'Is he going to be alright Spencer' Ian asked moving a little closer and holding Kai's hand.

'He'll be fine Ian. Kai's strong. He'll be just fine' Spencer said ruffling Ian's hair. Bryan came running back into the room almost spilling half of the water onto the floor. Spencer took the cloth and put it in the water, rinsing it out before placing onto Kai's head. 'That should bring his temperature down'.

'I've got the phone', Tala said walking into the room 'but why do we need it?'

'Someone's got to ring Ray'.

------------------------------

In china, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the butterflies were fluttering and the white tiger villagers were very busy. Ray had gone back to his home town to make amends for leaving. After several long, agonising talks and a many beyblade demonstrations, the village leaders had agreed that it had been beneficial for Ray to have left the village. He has now become one of the village beyblade teachers and the leaders decided that although the old ways were good moving on was good as well. The village health centre got updated medical equipment, computers and phones which could be used by all the villagers. Currently Ray was doing his new job and teaching his class how to beyblade.

'Ray can you help me with my launch. I can't get it right' asked Leon.

'Ok, let's have a look then'. Leon launched his blade while Ray watched intently.

'Hey Ray' Lee shouted walking up the path with the other white tigers. 'How's the lesson going'?

'It's going well. I'm just helping Leon with his launch' he said still watching Leon's blade, until Mariah ran to Ray hugging him.

'Ray-Ray, how are you, did you miss me'.

'I only saw you this morning', Ray said trying to pry Mariah off. Just then a little old man walked down the path towards them. 'Ah there you are Ray. You have a phone call from Russia'.

'Really master Tao, is it Kai?'

'No' he said 'He said his name was Tala'.

"Tala? I wander why he's calling" Ray thought. 'Thanks Master Tao, do you want me to walk you back to the medical centre'.

'No it's alright, you go on ahead'.

'Thanks will you look after the class Lee'

'Yes that's fine' Lee shouted as Ray was already gone. Ray ran as fast as he could to the centre and grabbed the phone.

'H Hello' he panted out.

'Hi Ray how are you?'

'I'm fine Tala but why are you calling me. Is Kai alright?'

'Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about'

'What's wrong? Is he ok? Has he been hurt? I'm getting a plane ticket'

'Calm down Ray and listen. We found him unconscious outside his room; it looks like he just fainted. He has a fever, but we haven't woken him up yet'.

'Can you try' Ray asked. 'I really want to talk to him'.

'Okay give me a sec, I will put you on speaker phone'.

--------------------------------

Back in Russia

'Hi Ray, can you hear me'

'_Yep. I'm hearing you loud and clear. Is Kai awake yet Tala'?_

'Spencer is trying now'.

Spencer sat on the bed next to Kai and started to shake his shoulders. 'Kai, Kai, wake up'.

'Wha, what's going on? What happened',

'You collapsed Kai'.

'_Kai are you alright. How are you feeling?'_

'Ray'. Kai said groggily looking around. 'Where are you'?

'He's in China Kai. We have put him on speaker phone' Tala explained.

'_Kai what wrong',_ Ray asked getting worried.

'I'm fine Ray. There's nothing wrong with me' Kai said trying to sit up in bed but failing miserably.

'_Kai don't lie to me and tell me what's really wrong'._

'Fine, I feel dizzy, tired. I have been being sick, more in the mornings and my back aches a bit'.

'Oh, oh and he's been going to the toilet more than usual' Ian shouted excitedly. Everyone turned to Ian.

'WHAT!' Bryan screamed. 'HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHETHER KAI HAS BEEN GOING TO THE TOILET MORE THAN USUAL. DO YOU COUNT'?

'No I'm just observant' Ian justified happily.

'You are giving me a headache, guys' Kai groaned out.

'_Listen Kai, you get better and I will call you soon. And guys make sure he gets lots of rest and gets an appointment with the doctor please. Bye Kai love you. _

'Love you to Ray' and with that Ray put the phone down.

---------------------------

Back in china.

Ray put the phone down, thoughts of his ill boyfriend swirling around in his head. "I hope he's okay. I wish I could be there for him". Ray sat by the phone just thinking when Master Tao walked through the door.

'Ah Ray, how is the boyfriend' Tao said walking over and jumping on one of the stools.

'He's ill. His friends found him collapsed outside his room' Ray explained. 'Master Tao as a doctor you could tell me what's wrong with him right.

'I can try'

'He said he is dizzy, tired, his back hurts, being sick in the mornings, and his friend said he's been using the toilet more which was just seriously weird'.

'Ray, when was the last time you had sex with Kai' Tao asked looking far too serious for this conversation.

'Wha, Why? Why do you need to know that' Ray said his face turning the colour of a tomato.

'Do you use protection?'

'Of course I do, I mean we use protection. I don't want Kai to get... Oh no. He can't be, can he?'

'All the signs are there Ray' Tao said labelling several bottles. 'Maybe you should call him back'.

Tao then jumped of the stool and disappeared. Ray stood there as frozen as a statue, one thought running through his head on a continuous cycle, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god". After several minutes of this Ray snapped out of it and dialled the phone. 'Pick up Kai, pick up anyone. Please'

'_Hello' _came a sleepy voice

'KAI, oh thank goodness you picked up' Ray sighed.

'_Ray I am fine honestly, go teach your future beybladers and I call you soon. Tala got me a doctor's appointment next week. I know it's a while but it is the soonest appointment they had and I am still in bed'._

'No, Kai listen to me. I talked to Master Tao and we think we know what's wrong with you'.

'_Awesome that way I don't have to see those evil doctors' _Kai said laughing. _'Well come on then, tell me'._

'Kai, now listen to me carefully, and don't be shocked'. Ray took a deep breath. 'Kai I think your pregnant'.

' '

'Kai are you still there' Ray asked getting worried.

After more silence there was a small giggle. Then suddenly Kai started laughing.

'_Ray that is the funniest thing you have ever said. You always make me feel better. I've got to go; Spencer is calling me for lunch. Love you lots. Bye Bye Love you'._

'Wait Kai I'm serious, don't hang up. Wait'.

Ray sighed as he heard the dial tone. He put the phone down and slumped into the chair.

'So how did it go' Tao asked walking back into the room sitting opposite to Ray.

'He didn't believe me when I told him he might be pregnant. What am I going to do? If he is pregnant, he needs to know and if he isn't something could be seriously wrong with him'.

'Maybe you need to talk to him Ray. In person. It's going to be hard for him. It's not every day you find out your pregnant, especially when you are male'.

'Your right I need to talk to the elders and go to Kai. Thanks master Tao' Ray said running out the door.

'Oh this is going to be very interesting' Tao said grinning shaking his head.

---

Please review. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. Compliments and critisms are welcome. And tips are welcome. Please I really need help. And if anyone wants are particular pairing apart from Ray and Kai please let me know. I might try and put a poll up. I've just got to work out how to.

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, sorry I uploaded this chapter twice still getting used to this and accidently uploaded chapter 1 again.

Just wanted to say thank you to the light shadow, taijiya mizu and kiki ling for their advice on how to upload and TalaTati19 for all your help.

I wasn't going to upload this chapter so early but wanted to because it's my birthday. Woooo!!!! So the next chapter won't be up until late april/early may because I have exams.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers the same as chapter 1

--

**Chapter 2**

Ray's Dad – Shen

Ray's mum – Catilyn

Ray had just ran out of the medical centre and started down one of the several paths that led people around the village. He had to find the village elders and they were usually at the elder's hut, which housed all that is spiritual about the village. It has many old stories about the village's past and it also was where Drigger used to be kept before it was passed on to Ray by Lee's grandfather, Elder Zae. Just as Ray was about to turn another pathway, he heard his name being called for the second time that day.

"Ray, where are you going in such a hurry? Your class has already finished," Lee shouted at him as the White Tigers ran up to Ray. "How is lover-boy?"

"I need to see him, Lee; I need to go to Russia." Ray said as he started running again.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Lee said trying to catch up to Ray.

"Why do you have to go every time Kai says so, Ray? Why do you let him boss you around? Can't you just ignore him and stay with me." Mariah whined, but Ray just ignored her, speeding up once he saw the Elder's hut coming to view in the distance. Ray burst through the doors, apparently disrupting tea time.

"Hello, young ones. Did you want some tea?"

"Elders', Ray wants to leave our village again because of his precious boyfriend." Mariah told them glaring at Ray.

"Now Ray," started Lee's grandfather, Zae. "What is this about you wanting to leave?"

"It's Kai. He's sick and -."

"Oh I'm sure wittle Kai can get over a wittle cold all by himself. I mean he lives in Russia for goodness sake" Mariah interrupted.

"No, it's not that, I -."

"Now Ray, I am sure he will be just fine. Why don't you have some tea to calm your nerves?" Zae said, pouring some tea.

"Will you just listen? I don't think he's sick, I think he's -."

"Well there you go Ray," Lee interrupted, taking a sip of tea that the elders were handing out. "You just said he's not sick. You are just exaggerating because you miss him."

"I THINK KAI IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs. Opening his eyes Ray saw everyone was staring at him.

"HE'S WHAT?" Mariah shrieked.

"Everybody, everybody calm down, just calm down." Elder Zae said thankfully as the whole room died down to a few hushed whispers and Mariah mumbling to herself. "Now Ray, everyone, let's sit down so we can discuss this rationally". Everyone sat down in a circle on the floor. Gary and Kevin looked rather excited, Lee looked as though he had gone into shock and Mariah sat their glaring between Ray and the cup of tea in her hand, the cup almost crumbling under her anger. "Now Ray, would you please explain".

"Well Tala, Kai's friend he is staying with, called while I was teaching my class. He said that Kai had collapsed outside his room and had a fever. When I talked to him, he said that he had been feeling tired, throwing up and has a lot of backaches a lot. And then when I talked to Master Tao he said that Kai is probably pregnant. Then when I rang Kai up and told him he just, he kind of, ummm........."

"He what Ray?"

"He laughed. But he doesn't understand. I never told him that Neko-jins can get male's pregnant. I'm worried that he is going to do something, and lose the baby" Ray said on the verge of tears.

"Alright Ray listen to me. The elders and I need to discuss this matter thoroughly. But we will get back to you soon".

"But -"

"Ray, we need to discuss this so please do not do anything rash and leave". Ray stood up and walked out of the hut.

For the third time that day Lee and the White Tigers ran up to Ray.

"Ray, you're not going to leave again are you?" Lee asked.

"Only if they make the wrong decision Lee." Ray answered while glaring at the floor.

Lee just sighed. "Ok, but we will come back to your house and wait for the decision with you".

"Thanks Lee".

Ray and the White Tigers walked to Ray's home where Ray opened the door. The entrance opened into a big room with several seats arranged around a fireplace that was currently out. There were numerous bookcases that had many books, scrolls, ornaments and a table in the corner for dining. "Mum, Dad I'm home, the White Tigers are with me. Is that ok?" Ray shouted throughout the house.

A man walked into the room, "Of course, it's ok son. Is everything alright?"

"We're fine Dad". Ray's father was dressed in brown pants with traditional black shoes, the same as Ray wore, and a long sleeved dark blue tunic with white at the bottom of each sleeve. He had hazel cat eyes like all Neko-jins and black hair that went down to his upper back, with brown bangs cut at the front.

"Are you sure Ray? You look a bit pale". Shen asked, putting his hand over Ray's forehead to check for a fever.

Ray moved his father's hand away. "I'm fine Dad; we're going upstairs to my room." And with that Ray walked away motioning his friends to follow, which they did. Shen sighed and walked back into the kitchen. In there was a woman chopping up vegetables. She had long black hair similar to Ray's but tied up in a plait, and she was wearing a long fitted pink Chinese dress (similar to a tunic just long and more like a dress). Shen went to stand next to her and stated to help her chop up some vegetables.

"I think there might be something wrong with Ray, Catilyn."

"I am sure he is fine Shen, he is just upset about missing his boyfriend. They have not seen each other in just over two months".

"That Kai must be some guy." Shen said as they carried on preparing for dinner.

The evening went very slow for Ray. The White Tigers eventually went home when it was getting late but made Ray promise not to disappear. Ray ate his dinner in complete silence and trudged up to bed straight after for a restless night of sleeping, worrying his parents to no end. Ray just wanted to be with Kai.

Ray awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his face where he had left the curtains open. Ray could hear the birds chirping and feel the gentle breeze. He could hear voices downstairs and just decided to roll over, but he could still hear those annoying voices downstairs.

"Master Tao, Elder Zae, to what do we owe the pleasure." Ray bolted upright at the mentions of the two names as his mother answered the door. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs arriving just when Elder Zae and Tao sat down.

"Master Tao, Elder Zae what have you decided?"

"Decided? Ray what is going on?" Catilyn said. Ray just looked at his mother with fear in his eyes.

"Catilyn dear, why don't you go and help Shen in the garden, we really need to talk to Ray" Zae said, trying to calm the situation. Catilyn looked at Ray worriedly before leaving while Ray took a seat opposite the others.

"Now Ray" started Tao, "I have consulted many medical scrolls and books, and we really think Kai is pregnant so we need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"This is why Master Tao and I, as well as the White Tigers, have decided to accompany you to Russia so we can sit down with Kai to discuss this whole situation. We have also contacted Mr. Dickenson and asked him if we could have tickets to Russia which he said we have to pick up from the airport. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Really?" Ray said excitedly. "Thank you so much. I need to go and pack. I cannot wait to see Kai again."

"Hang on a second Ray," Tao interrupted. "I really think you should tell your parents about this. They need to know what's going on. If we are correct this is going to be their grandchild after all".

Ray just sat there nodding, realizing the challenge he has in having to tell his parents. Elder Zae and Master Tao let themselves out while Ray went upstairs to take a shower.

When he came back downstairs, he saw his mother and father sitting on one of the sofas talking but they immediately stopped once he walked downstairs and sat himself in front of them. "Umm, Mum, Dad I have something important I need to tell you".

"Are you ill? Are you hurt? You not in trouble are you? Please tell me you are not on drugs. Oh Ray, how could you be so irresponsible. You should have never left the village, all those bad influences." Catilyn became more hysterical as more thoughts popped into her head.

"Catilyn dear, calm down and let our Ray speak." Shen said calmly nodded to Ray to indicate he could continue.

"Well you know Kai and I have been dating and the last time I saw him was about two months ago right?" His parents just nodded. "Well I got a phone call from his friends the Demolition Boys saying he had collapsed and was sick."

"Oh, the poor dear. Is he alright?" Catilyn asked.

"Well, that's what I need to tell you. Master Tao and Elder Zae have come to the conclusion that he is pregnant." Ray explained.

Shen and Catilyn just stared at Ray blinking. "I am going to get a grandchild. I am going to be a grandma, oh Ray this is fantastic news!!!!" Catilyn squealed bouncing over to Ray and hugging him tightly.

"Mum can't breathe!!" Ray gasped and Catilyn loosened her hold but refused to let go. Shen gave a heavy sigh gaining a serious look on his face.

"Ray don't you think you are a bit young to have a child? I mean you are only seventeen and Kai is sixteen from what you have told me. It just seems a bit young to start a family. I mean how are you going to be able to cope financially? And then there is the issue of marriage".

"I know Dad, we are young, but I mean, we don't even know if Kai is pregnant until we go to visit him and then he might not be. I am really scared that he will not want the baby and I don't know how we are going to be able to afford a baby. I make some money from the beyblade matches and I don't know if he will want to get married."

"Hang on do you mean you are leaving again Ray?" Asked Catilyn.

"Only for a couple of weeks. Me, the White Tigers, Master Tao and Elder Zae are going to talk to Kai in person so that he will understand. But I will be back soon with Kai so then you can meet him."

"Okay then, but you be careful and look after Kai and my grandchild."

"It's not that I disagree with this Ray," Shen began. "But I am just worried about you. It will be nice to have a little baby around and to finally meet the man who has made you so happy, but I can't help but worry. Did you want us to come with you to tell Kai?"

"No, I think there are enough people coming and I don't want to stress Kai anymore with meeting his boyfriends parents, if that is ok."

"Of course it is Ray, but if you need anything at all, all you have to do is ask and I and your mother will do all we can to help." Shen said smiling at his wife who nodded in agreement. Just then Catilyn jumped up and started rummaging through some draws while Ray and his Dad stared at her unexpected movements. Moments later she pulled a necklace. It had a gold plait imprinted with a tiger on it and it was held by a black braid.

"Here take this." Catilyn said placing the necklace into Ray's hand. "It is a family heirloom. The tiger on the front represents protection. We pass it down to those in the family who are carrying a child. It is supposed to protect the mother and unborn child and if Kai is pregnant it will protect him and keep him safe as well as your child. We want you to take it and give it to him. Think of it as our way of helping."

"Thanks mum."

"Right. Now with that let me go help you pack. You have a long journey ahead of you" Catilyn said, pulling Ray up and towards the stairs.

"Now the hard part is telling Kai" Ray thought.

Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry no Kai but he will definitely be in next chap.

Sorry for any mistakes and I welcome all advice.

Bye till next time




	3. Chapter 3

Hi people I am still alive. I am soooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I have had exams and a ton of revision to do. So please forgive me, but here is the next chapter and Kai is in this.

Also I just wanted to say thank you to all who review, faved and alerted my story. I really appreciate it. And sorry to those reviewers who I did not answer to individually, I will with this chapter.

So here is chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since Kai had collapsed, and the Demolition Boys had not let him do a thing. They had either confined him to his room or the sofa to watch TV. However, today was different, despite feeling at bit nauseous he had not thrown up. So he was currently at the table eating breakfast.

"Why, Tala? Why are we eating week-old cereal with practically a drop of milk?"

"Because, Kai, no one has done any food shopping. So it was either this or green toast."

"If you want, I can go and get the shopping done." Kai suggested.

"No," Spencer interjected. "I am not having you go wandering around Russia, collapsing, and freezing to death somewhere."

"Oh, come on, Spencer. I won't freeze to death. It's warming up." Spencer however just ignored him, sending a look that just screamed _NO._ "Then what am I going to do. I'm bored just watching television and I have re-read two of my books" Kai whined.

"Oh stop whining, Kai. You're getting on my nerves" Bryan said, causing Kai to glare back.

"Alright. I am going to give everyone jobs to do today." Tala said, standing up "Right; I am going grocery shopping to buy some much needed food. Have you finished the list Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bryan, I want you to start disconnecting and uploading the files onto disk from those stupid computers in the basement levels so we can get rid of them ASAP. Spencer, I want you to start clearing out Boris's old office. Ian, you start moving the furniture into the lobby area, Kai, you can help Ian. Everyone alright with that?" There was a few yes's and an 'hn'. Tala just smiled "good, then let's get going." And with that he snatched the list from Spencer and bounced out the kitchen. Eventually the rest of the group left, Ian and Kai walked to a big room with furniture in it.

"We have to move all this stuff?" Ian said, looking at all the furniture." But there is soooo much. How are we going to move all this stuff all by ourselves?"

"By getting started now. I think we should start with the rugs." Kai replied.

----------------------------------------

Tala was currently walking through Russia. He had done the grocery shopping and was on the way back to the abbey with arms full of bags. He had decided to take a shortcut through a park. As he walked he watched some children beybattling just for fun and was happy that this was how he could now beyblade. Just to have fun and not to be forced to beyblade by Boris. With this thought, Tala carried on walking. He was now near to the exit of the park when he heard voices, one's that he recognised.

"How can you not know where it is? You've been here loads of time."

"I know, but either Kenny or Kai led the way. I just followed."

'Kai?' Tala thought, moving closer to the voices.

"Alright, let's calm down. I'm sure Ray will be able to find the way there."

"Ray."

Ray, the team, Zae, and Tao turned to face Tala. "Tala, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"We came to visit Kai, since he is ill. I brought our village Doctor Tao to see him; he thinks he knows what is wrong."

"Ah, cool. Well, in that case, let me be your guide to the abbey while you help me carry all these groceries back. Good thing I went since we are going to have so many unexpected guests" Tala said handing over some of the bags and heading back home.

-----------------------------------------

Kai and Ian were still moving the furniture into the lobby and they were almost finished when Spencer had called them to help down in Boris's old office.

"God I had forgotten how creepy this place could be." Kai shivered stepping into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bryan asked as he stepped in just behind Kai.

"I can't move Boris's desk. It's too heavy." Spencer explained.

"Then take everything out of it first." Ian suggested.

"I have and I still can't move it, but if we all grab an edge then we might be able to."

"What about shrimp over there? He can't even reach the edge" Bryan smirked and Ian turned round to give him the deadliest glare he could (which wasn't that scary).

"I can direct you, so you don't fall backwards down the stairs or something." Ian said as they all grabbed a side and began to try and lift.

-----------------------------------------------

"And here we are." Tala said, opening the door and letting everyone in.

"Wow. It looks so nice and friendly now. You guys have really done a good job with this place." Ray said as he looked around until he spots Tala move into the kitchen and follows to help put the shopping away. The others just stand by the entrance looking around until they hear banging coming from behind the door at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly Ian comes bursting through the door.

"Come on, just a little further." He says bouncing out of the way. Slowly a big, burly, blonde figure comes from the stairs walking backwards. A little ahead of him to his right came Bryan and then finally, opposite of Spencer comes Kai, a sign of struggling evident in their faces as they heaved the desk through the doorway.

"DROP THAT DESK THIS INSTANT! YOU CANNOT CARRY SOMETHING THAT HEAVY IN YOUR CONDITION!!!!!" Tao shouted causing the three to drop the desk with a loud THUD the vibrations could be felt under their feet.

"What is going on!" Tala shouted as he and Ray ran into the lobby.

Kai turned to where the shouts had come from and immediately noticed Ray standing next to Tala with a concerned look on his face. The mere sight of Ray brought a big smile to his face as he rushed over to him. "Ray!" he said successfully getting Ray's attention so that he could wrap his arms round his neck and kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

Ray replied after kissing Kai again. "I came to see you, silly." As Kai nuzzled into his neck, still smiling, he ignored Ian's gagging noises.

"He came to see how you were because you have been ill. He even brought his village doctor." Tala said, walking gracefully over to Ian and slapping on the head to shut him up.

It was then that Kai peered over Ray's shoulder and saw the rest of the visitors they had. There was the White Tigers who were looking around (although Mariah just looked away seeming really pissed off). It was then that he noticed two people he didn't recognise.

"Who are they?" Kai whispered into Ray's ear.

"Oh, well this is our village elder, Elder Zae," Ray said, pointing to an old man who was a little smaller than Lee. He was bald, had many wrinkles, and had a long grey moustache. He was slightly hunched over and wore dark purple robes that pooled around his feet. "And this is Master Tao." Ray said, showing the Demolition Boys the person who shouted at them before. Master Tao was a very short elderly man, smaller than Ian. He was bald with red robes and yellow pants. Both the elders bowed.

"Elder Zae, Master Tao, this is Kai" Ray smiled as he stood next to his boyfriend putting his arm around his waist. "And these are the Demolition Boys: Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian." Ray said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Ray, you didn't have to come and see me because I was unwell. I fill fine now. It was probably just a twenty-four hour bug or something." Kai said.

"Well it's a good thing we did come." Master Tao said. "You should not be trying to carry something that heavy. It could cause serious harm."

"It's only a desk. Kai is more than capable of helping us carry a desk." Spencer explained.

"A heavy desk. Kai should not be carrying anything heavy in his condition. He should be resting" Tao argued.

"What do you mean 'my condition'?" Everyone turned to Kai who had just asked the question. When no one answered he looked to Ray. "Ray, what is he talking about?"

Elder Zae decided not to keep Kai in suspense any longer. "How about we all sit down and talk about this?" Kai was reluctant but nodded and five minutes later they were all sitting in a large room with several sofas, a television, bookcases and more.

"Now can someone please tell me what you were talking about?" Kai asked from his place next to Ray.

"Well when you collapsed, I was in the medical centre on the phone and I told Master Tao what had happened." Ray answered.

"And?" Kai said urging for him to continue.

"And from what I said, Master Tao believes he knows what is wrong with you. He thinks you're pregnant."

There was a long silence before Kai decided to break it. "This is going a bit far for a joke, don't you think Ray."

"It's not a joke Kai. I promise."

"Ray it is physically impossible for a male to get pregnant and you are annoying me. Now tell me what is wrong." Kai said getting angry.

"I just told you Kai. You have to believe me." Ray pleaded.

"No Ray, you're just being stupid." Kai growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually," Master Zae interrupted making everyone in the room turn to look at him. "It is true. You see the males in our clan do have the ability to make other males pregnant. It is an ability of the Neko-jins since the beginning. We discovered it many centuries ago when for some reason; women were not able to conceive. Our clan has always accepted homosexuality, so when one male managed to become pregnant it seemed a solution so the clan would not dwindle away."

"So what was the problem with the females, and do they still have trouble?" Spencer asked.

"No, the females of our clan are able to become pregnant with no trouble. The problem seemed to sort itself out about a century later according to old documents. We don't know what caused it but we believe it was a way of showing us that male's can get pregnant too."

"So how can Kai get pregnant? I assume that Neko-jin males have wombs, but Kai won't because he isn't a Neko-jin." Tala asked from his place next to Kai, who was now blushing.

Master Tao decided to answer this question. "Interestingly enough, no Neko-jin males have a womb. We consider a male pregnancy to be 10 months. Nine months for the baby to grow and one month for the womb to be created."

"Wow. I guess someone should have used protection." Bryan chanted from above Kai.

"We did." Kai hissed.

"Well I guess you should have been more careful." Bryan sung, only just jumping away as Kai went to swing for him. Luckily, Tala and Ray had grabbed his legs to stop him from reaching Bryan.

"Does this mean I am going to be an uncle?" Ian said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No, it doesn't because I am not pregnant!" Kai shouted and with that he got out from his chair and stormed off, slamming doors and stomping as he went.

"Kai wait!" Ray shouted, jumping up and racing after Kai. The rest of the occupants of the room just stared at one another.

"So, who wants lunch?" Tala asked, trying to sound cheery. Everyone just nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ray had managed to catch up to Kai only to have him shut the bedroom door in his face.

"Kai, please open up. I just want to talk."

"NO."

"Please, I am really sorry if we upset you but we really need to talk about this."

"GO AWAY RAY!"

"Please, Kai."

"GO AWAY RAY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

Ray went to answer but decided against as it was just making Kai more upset. Admitting defeat, Ray trudged down the stairs, finding everyone in the kitchen. When they all turned to look at him, he answered quietly. "He has locked himself in his room and won't come out. He's really upset."

"Well you have just told him, that he is pregnant. You didn't think he was going to be happy did you?" Tala said, placing a sandwich in front of Ray.

"I don't know. What am I going to do now?" Ray asked himself mainly, banging his head on the table and barely missing the sandwich.

"For one thing, don't break the table. It was expensive." Bryan said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Sorry..." Ray mumbled.

"Well we know that Kai is not going to come out of his room for the rest the day," started Spencer. "So I suggest that we get on with the rest of the day as normal as we have a schedule to keep. Just check up on him occasionally to make sure he is alright. I will take him a sandwich and leave it outside the door. Does that sound alright with everyone?"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for him to stop sulking and come out of his room?" Mariah hissed, ignoring the deadly looks coming from the Demolition Boys.

"Well, if you want to do something useful, you could go outside a dig your own grave for when I kill you, dare you decide to make another comment like that towards Kai." Bryan stated calmly with Ian giggling next to him at Mariah's face.

"You could get your rooms ready if you would like. We would have but we didn't know you were coming. And we could use some help moving stuff around." Tala suggested.

"That sounds fine, but is there anywhere we could set up our village's equipment? We brought everything we thought we would need and I don't want to leave it lying around." Tao asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you after lunch." Tala said.

The day went by quietly. The Demolition boys were mainly clearing out rubbish in the basement, except Ian who was helping Kevin and Master Tao set up his equipment in the Abbey's new medical centre. The rest of the White Tigers and Master Zae (as much as he could) helped the Demolition Boys. Mariah decided it was best to stay clear of the Demo Boys so she was setting up the bedrooms for her team. Spencer ended up throwing Kai's lunch away as it was still outside the door three hours later. Everyone took turns trying to get Kai to come out but none succeeded, and eventually it was night and dinner was being prepared.

"He must eat. If he keeps refusing he is going to make himself and the baby ill." Master Tao said.

"It was only one meal. It's not like he has starved himself for three weeks." Bryan replied.

"But you know Kai, one missed meal turns into several very quickly." Spencer said.

"True."

"Spencer, would it be alright if I take my meal and Kai's upstairs? I want to try and get him to talk to me." Ray asked.

"Ok." Spencer said, placing the two bowls of soup on a tray with some bread. "Be careful, it's hot."

"I will. Thanks." Ray took the tray from Spencer and carefully walked upstairs. Taking a deep breath he knocked on Kai's door. When there was no reply, he knocked again. "Kai, please open the door. I just want to make sure you are ok." There was still more silence. "Kai, I have brought your dinner and I know you will be hungry. Please, I won't talk about the baby." Ray waited a minute until he heard the click of the door being unlocked. Pushing the door, he was happy to be able to open it and looked into the dark room. Turning on the light he saw Kai laying with his face in the pillow. Placing the tray down on the end of the bed, Ray bent down in front of Kai.

"Kai, please look at me." Ray begged. Kai eventually rolled over revealing slightly puffy red ruby eyes with dried tear tracks coming from them. "Oh, Kai." Ray started as he got on the bed and lifted him into his lap. "Please don't cry, I brought you some dinner. How about we have something to eat and get some sleep?" Kai just sniffed and nodded as Ray pulled the tray towards them. They ate in silence with Kai sitting in Ray's lap, while Ray threaded his hands through Kai's blue hair to keep him calm.

When they were finished, Kai went to the bathroom to get changed while Ray took the tray downstairs and got his own cloths from the White Tigers room. After getting changed he returned to Kai's to find him already in bed. Sighing, Ray got into the bed behind Kai and wrapped his arms around his middle and whispered goodnight before settling down.

"Ray?"

"Yeah, Kai."

"Could I really be pregnant?"

"It is a likely possibility."

"I'm scared."

"I will always be here for you Kai, whether you are pregnant or not."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you, Kai. You are my little phoenix and I will never leave you again." Ray insisted, leaning over Kai to place a kiss on his tattooed cheek.

"Thank you, Ray." Kai said as he rolled himself over so he could snuggle into Ray's chest. Ray just smiled kissing the top of his lovers head as they both settled down to sleep.

Thank you for reading and please review. Sorry for any mistakes. Creative criticism is very welcome and appreciated. Hoping to get the next chapter up around the beginning of August. Fingers crossed I can keep to this, this time :-)


End file.
